Fallen Faith (on hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Dire is a disgraced Sangheili Supreme Commander with plans of his own for the Covenant. As he climbs back up the Military ladder, he plans his rise amid trying to understand his feelings for a New Special Operation Sangheili. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters are on Thursday. Next chapter is 1700 words. This chapter moved to next Thursday.
1. Duel above Harvest

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back without another story, this one about Halo. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2531 October 14, CPV class Heavy Destroyer** _ **Tenacious Transgression,**_ **Planet Actium, 2 weeks after first Battle of Harvest.)**

Shipmaster Dire 'Kogramee had long since decided that while his ship was a magnificent vessel, he had come to hate his duty, his ship was only given to home because the Hierarchs had decided that he and his crew would use it until their names were restored to the rolls of Honor.

CPV class heavy destroyers were rarely given to a commander unless the crew of said warship had done something of grave dishonor.

"Perhaps the Hierarchs wish to dispose of us by sending us alone into hostile territory and expect us to fight to the end…. I probably shouldn't expect much more from us…."

Dire muttered under his breath, he knew most of _Transgression's_ bridge crew by name if not for their crimes against the Covenant leadership, he himself had been given the ship after a failed engagement that had caused the Shipmaster to retreat to avoid failing his mission.

"Shipmaster, several… 5 enemy contacts… A few are destroyer sized…. And perhaps… Yes, multiple smaller contacts… The humans are evacuating… Dropships are on screen."

One of the 3 Sangheili manning the bridge controls answered as a hologram on the main screen showed 3 UNSC frigates and 2 corvette sized warships and over a dozen dropships

"We have caught them in the middle of an evacuation… Navigation, are the humans preparing to retreat?"

Dire asked from his command seat as _Transgression_ continued towards the planet as the Sangheili at the sensor station turned to Dire and shook his head.

"They appear surprised by our entry into the system, Shipmaster… Those Human warships are starting to retreat, shall I target them and destroy them with the plasma torpedoes?"

The Sangheili at the weapon station: Rtutan 'Vrazumee asked as Dire held up his hand, he was dishonored, not an honor less fool as he turned to the trio of his fellow Sangheili.

"The humans in the dropships cannot fight, Rtutan… Slaughtering them now brings no honor…. Target the corvettes… They are preparing something… Bring us twenty thousand feet closer and prepare Plasma Torpedoes."

Dire ordered as he leaned back in his chair, he was not old, but his skills as a former Supreme Commander still shone through, he had seen the Humans fight like animals when their backs were to the wall.

He was proven right when the navigation officer: Lekan 'Koganee announced that the Human ships were charging power in their bridge sections.

Dire had known what was happening, he had seen it before right before the ships launched their primary weapons, 1 the _Transgression_ could take, 2 would drops it shields and inflict minor damage… 5 would punch through the Nanolaminate Hull like glass, and damage the Pinch Fusion reactor, destroying the _Transgression_.

"Evasive maneuvers, stay out of their nose's range…. Rtutan, are their any Human fighters joining the battle?"

Dire asked as the First _Gladius_ class Corvette fired its Mac cannon as the _Transgression_ returned fire in the form of two Plasma Torpedoes as the Mac Cannon knocked out the CPV Class Heavy Destroyer's shields but did no further damage.

"Human Fighters…. Launched from a base on the surface…. Launching Seraphs to intercept."

Lekan reported as the torpedoes ripped through a Corvette as the Pelicans, half of which hadn't expected to see a Covenant warship, turned and sped towards the planet.

"Target the other 2 Corvettes… Get us out of the range of the Destroyers, they can destroy the ship without shields… Ready the plasma cannons and fire on the destroyers… Have the torpedo silos target the Corvettes… Burn the heretics…. Full barrage…"

Dire growled as the 2 waves of Longsword fighters raced towards the ship as 8 Seraph fighters were launched by _Transgression_ in response as the destroyer launched a volley of plasma fire at the destroyers, shearing one in half and damaging the engines on the other.

Dire watched the 2 defeated destroyers plummet as the 2 other _Gladius_ class Corvettes fired their MAC cannons, one missed the destroyer and the other only glanced over the top of the hull as the destroyer dodged.

"Minor hull damage… Huragoks are going to repair the ship now…. 6 Human fighters down, 2 Seraphs destroyed."

Lekan reported from his station as Dire nodded, the shields would not be able to recover as long as human forces were still around, the pulse lasers flared as Longswords were burned, the corvettes closed in as 2 more Plasma Torpedoes were launched and raced towards the Human ships.

"Burn them, end this, brothers…. We are here to do holy work… the Heretics are in the way…"

Dire muttered, not believing the words he spoke deep down.

He watched the remaining Longswords get trapped between the _Transgression's_ pulse lasers and the Seraphs as the two other Corvettes tried in vain to dodge as the torpedoes sliced them in 2, sending both crashing towards the planet.

The fourth and final Sangheili on the bridge: Communications officer Buto 'Voham turned from his station to look at Dire.

"Shipmaster the Hierarchs call us to an operating base on the human Planet of Harvest, what shall I tell them?"

Buto asked as Dire turned to the main view screen and then back to the rest of the bridge crew.

"Spin up main projector and target the human's military base…. Destroy it… Rtutan, destroy their base… Buto, tell the Hierarchs we will be headed to Reach in 10 standard minutes… They do not usually send for us…."

Dire ordered, musing the rest of the order as he watched the _Transgression_ fire its main energy projector at the human base, tearing through the buildings and leaving nothing but ash and glass as _Tenacious Transgression_ vanished into Slipspace.

 _ **(Harvest**_ **, 2 hours later.)**

Harvest was the last place Dire wished to be, while the Sangheili was no stranger to battle, he had no doubts the Humans would bring greater forces to the planet soon.

Not that the Humans concerned him as the CPV class Heavy destroyer arrived over the Covenant Citadel the Prophet of Mercy had been using as Dire rode the _Transgression's_ gravity lift down to the base as he was followed by the rest of the bridge crew.

Dire walked ahead of his men, the Sangheili at the door scowled at the former Supreme Commander, even as they did the necessary tests to gain entrance to the base.

"Do you believe our names will finally be rested to the Rolls of Honor, Shipmaster? We have been fighting Insurgent, Heretics, and pirates for 3 months, surely the destruction of an entire Human fleet is enough to…."

Buto asked as Dire did not spare the Sangheili minor a glance, his golden Zealot armor shone in the artificial lighting.

"No, Buto, I do not… The Hierarchs themselves have banished us from the rolls of Honor… It would take a feat as strong as the Great Journey to get them to transfer us from _Tenacious Transgression_ to a ship worthy of Sangheili… For now, we continue their work…"

Dire stated, he hated serving someone who had never experienced combat, he still had several plans in the back of his mind, he did not wish to execute his plans with _Tenacious_ _Transgression,_ the destroyer was a good ship, but his position and his resources were not suitable for his plan.

"At best, we will retrieve a _SDV-_ Heavy Corvette…. But it would be a step up from our current vessel… That is, if the blasted Hierarchs…"

Lekan stated as the Sangheili Ultra held his tongue as Dire and the rest of the _Tenacious Transgression's_ bridge crew looked at him.

Dire simply sighed and motioned for the rest of his comrades to follow him.

"Come… We have a meeting with the Hierarch… Being late isn't in our best interest…. Torn from the Rolls of Honor or not…"

Dire started to say as the other Sangheili rushed ahead of him as he sighed.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know that I have a few stories with similar concepts but this story will be different. Next chapter I do not know when will come out but I know this story will show why Dire and his crew betrayed the Covenant. Until next Chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Mission to Algolis

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2532,** _ **SDV Heavy Corvette Harbinger of Resolve,**_ **planet Algolis, 6 months after battle of harvest.)**

Dire did not expect the ship to be a corvette, a CRS-Class Light cruiser, perhaps, but not a corvette.

Dire expected the Prophets to have a motive behind rewarding the Shipmaster, he had heard talks among the fleet that next mission would make Dire a Fleetmaster if he and the crew didn't succeed.

"Buto, what was the mission the Hierarchs issued us again?"

Dire asked as he heard 4 Seraphs were launched from _Harbinger's_ hanger bay to escort the corvette as the Covenant support ship arrived over the planet.

"We were to launch our ground forces for an assault on the main human base and engage any naval forces they may have."

The Sangheili Major reported as the ship's alarm blared, Dire turned to Lekan to speak.

"Once we have passed through the atmosphere, prepare the drop pods and-…"

Dire started to order before Lekan cut him off, his mandibles clacked in anticipation as he turned to Dire who was at the holotank looking at the image of the base.

"Shipmaster! There's a human heavy frigate inbound, the humans were tipped off, something thwarted our stealth systems!"

Lekan reported as Dire turned to see a _Paris-class Frigate_ inbound as he turned to Buto who was already anticipating what the Sangheili Shipmaster was going to order him to do.

"Plasma cannons coming online, Seraphs are engaging Human fighters, energy buildup in their main weapon."

Buto reported as Dire turned to Lekan, the rest of the bridge crew, Unggoy and Special Operations Sangheili as well turned to dire.

"Bring us above the frigate, fire plasma cannons! Lekan, launch the insertion pods."

Dire ordered as a stream of 6 missiles was launched by the human frigate as Buto fired the pulse lasers, vaporizing 4 missiles and leaving 1 to slam into the side into the side of _Harbinger_ as the shields absorbed the impact.

Dire watched 3 of the plasma cannon shots hit the Frigate, 2 were aimed at the engine and the other at the MAC cannon as the cannon fired.

"Evasive maneuvers, now!"

Dire roared as the corvette narrowly ducked under the slug as the _Harbinger's_ plasma cannons continued to pummel the ship as it launched missile and fired its point defense cannons.

"Target their command center, it is in the bow of the vessel… Buto, launch deployment carapaces and Type 25 Dropships…"

Dire ordered as fire broke out on the Human frigate, the alarms on _Harbinger_ blared as the shields vanished.

"Finish off the Human Frigate and prepare the bombardment mortars, target the human base."

Dire hissed as Buto keyed in commands at his console, the _11 Phot_ class Pulse Lasers on _Harbinger_ warmed up as the SDV class Heavy corvette began to bring all its weapons to bear as it pounded the human frigate, finally gutting it as the warship started to plummet towards the ground.

"Tear the base apart, launch the dropships and cleanse that human base from my sight."

Dire growled before Lekan spoke up from his post as 20 insertion pods were launched as was one Spirt class dropship.

"Shipmaster, the humans… They have a relic inside the base, our warriors confirm it."

Lekan stated as the corvette hovered above the human base as Dire turned back to the Holotank to confirm Lekan's words.

"Buto, stay here, Lekan, Rtutan, with me…. We will secure the relic… One of you warriors get a scribe… We will return with the relic."

Dire ordered as he started to march towards the remaining Spirt in the hanger bay, Buto wanted to speak up but saw the logic in Dire's orders, he was in charge of the weapons and thus was capable of commanding the infantry and assault forces aboard the corvette if Dire wasn't aboard.

 **(Algolis, surface, UNSC** _ **Rugby**_ **Base, 2 minutes later.)**

The Spirt settled into the ashes of the base, the dropship dropped off Lekan, Dire, and Rtutan along with a lance of Sangheili Minors and Unggoy Minors.

"Capture the relic and bring it back here, the gravity lift will bring it aboard then we will depart for High Charity."

Dire ordered as he ignited his T-1 Energy Sword, his Golden Zealot armor shone in the light. Lekan drew his T-50 Concussion rifle his Major armor radiated confidence and Rtutan his T-51 Carbine, he wore Purple Sangheili Special Operation armor.

Dire led his crew into the temple, a wounded UNSC Marine tried to shot his Assault rifle at them before Dire impaled the human through the stomach with his blade as the trio of Sangheili looked around the remains of the control room as he picked through the wreckage.

"If we had known there was a holy relic…"

Rtutan muttered before Dire silenced the Sangheili with a glare, they had only recently reentered the Rolls of Honor, Dire did not care for the Holy Relics, it did not make him any less faithful to the prideful traditions of the Sangheili.

"Shipmaster, I have located the relic!"

Lekan reported as he grabbed the relic and held it up, he was careful to grip it without ruining it as Dire grabbed it from the Sangheili Major.

"We return to the _Harbinger_ and set course for High Charity… Our task on this planet is done."

Dire ordered as the trio started to walk out of the building and towards where the _Harbinger_ was retrieving one Spirt dropship as the remaining Sangheili and Unggoy soldiers regrouped for the other dropship as it landed.

Dire passed the relic to Rtutan as the Sangheili rode the gravity lift to the corvette while Lekan and Dire climbed in as the dropship flew towards _Harbinger_ as the SDV-Class Heavy corvette lifted towards orbit, its Seraph Fighters docking with the warship as the Spirt landed in its hanger.

 **(10 Hours later,** _ **Covenant Holy City, High Charity.**_ **)**

It had taken 2 minutes for Dire, Lekan and Rtutan to return to _Harbinger_ , order a course set for _High Charity_ and another 5 minutes to settle back in once they were all aboard the warship.

Dire had spent the majority of that time in his quarters, he slept, there was little else to do with the crew set on returning to _High Charity_ to report the success of their holy mission, and possibly gain honor aboard another ship.

For Dire, he was beginning to grow fond of _Harbinger of Resolve_ , he knew the thought was shocking among the Covenant, most shipmasters would dream of being a commander of an Assault Carrier or a battle cruiser.

But for Dire, _Harbinger_ was a good ship, it was fast, was able to deploy a sizeable ground force, was capable of defeating warships under its own power, and while the bigger ships of the Covenant's Naval fleets were great they all carried a weakness that could be exploited.

They were either slower, didn't carry the same amount of Drop pods that Dire desired to have or thus just possessed a big weakness that Dire hated.

"Soon, the Hierarches will pay for the crimes they inflicted upon the Sangheili…"

Dire muttered, he thought back to Sanghelios, where he walked as strong as any king, carried his blade with pride, was considered a legend.

Dire was awakened by a sudden shift in speed, _Harbinger_ must have dropped out of Slipspace. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bridge as he turned to Lekan at his console for an update.

"We've dropped out of Slipspace, we are approaching _High Charity_ at this moment."

Lekan reported as Dire nodded, he had already given orders to his communication section to contact _High Charity_ the second that they had approached the Holy City.

"They wish for _Harbinger_ to dock with _High Charity_ … They… Have afforded _Harbinger_ its own executive docking bay aboard the Holy City."

Lekan reported and turned to gauge Dire's reaction, the statement did not seem to affect him physically, his fists clenched and his lower mandibles clacked together in thought but nothing besides that.

"Bring us in… It seems the Hierarches know about the Relic… Even after I gave orders that we weren't supposed to inform them of that incase the transmission was intercepted…"

Dire hissed, turning his attention to the rest of his bridge staff, someone aboard obviously didn't respect Dire, he resolved to find out as the Corvette passed through the blockade and docked with the Holy City as Dire growled in annoyance before turning to Buto.

"Oversee restocking the drop pods and overhaul… We will take a Spirt to see the Hierarchs and inform them of the Relic… You have 2 hours… 4 if we are late for the meeting."

Dire ordered as the Sangheili bowed, Dire left the bridge where a Spirt was called up for the Sangheili shipmaster

"Whoever informed the Hierarchs will burn…"

Dire hissed as he marched towards the Hanger, anger in his eyes. He clenched the relic tighter in his claws, angered for being disobeyed by his crew, he supposed he shouldn't have suspected such honor from his crew yet.

The thought sickened him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story will NOT be like all my other Halo stories where the OC betrays the Covenant right off the bat. As for the new character to be introduced? She will be introduced next chapter. I will probably be updating this story on Wednesdays, so until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. New officer and Promotion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2532,** _ **Covenant**_ **Holy City** _ **High Charity**_ **.)**

Dire, Rtutan, Lekan and Buto all bowed before the Prophets, Dire bit back a growl as he knew about the fact that the Hierarches didn't bleed on the battlefield like their Sangheili officers did as the High Prophet of Truth over the relic.

"Such a find… And from a disgraced Commander… Formerly nearly a Heretic… You have done well, Shipmaster."

Dire heard the Prophet say before handing the relic to a hulking Jiralhanae behind him as he turned back to Dire.

"You have done well, Zealot… You may wait outside, Tartarus will tell your reward and new assignment…"

The Prophet of Truth ordered as Dire and his compatriots rose to their feet before walking outside as Dire motioned for his crew to return to _Harbinger_.

"Prepare _Harbinger_ for departure, I will return to the ship after my meeting with the Hierarches…"

Dire ordered as Lekan nodded and led the others past the Sangheili Honor Guard, Dire waited another 10 minutes before Tartarus walked over towards Dire.

"The Hierarches have decided to gift you the rank of Supreme Commander… They have also decided to assign a new addition to your crew."

Tartarus stated, he sized up Dire as the Sangheili stared the 9ft Brute down, he refused to be intimidated.

"Why wasn't my staff informed of a new addition? The Hierarches would have told me if another warrior was added to my ship."

Dire growled as the hulking Jiralhanae simply laughed.

"They don't have to do anything, Sangheili, now get out of their chambers and return to your ship."

Tartarus laughed as Dire growled before a voice cut him off as he turned to face him.

"You are Supreme Commander Dire 'Kogramee?"

Dire heard as he turned, standing behind him was a Sangheili clad in the Purple Armor of a Special Operation Sangheili Officer as he looked at the Sangheili whom spoke up a few seconds later.

"I am Special Operation Officer Shale 'Zantakai, I was assigned to be in charge of the Fleet of Glorious Inquiry's Special Operations Forces."

Shale said while Dire looked at the Sangheili, they were slimmer then usual and she was a bit shorter then him along with having different Special Operation armor then he was used to seeing. Dire was silent as he looked at her as he crossed his arms.

Shale was a female, Dire could guess by her name but her appearance only confirmed it as Shale seemed to share his sense of disbelief.

"You are female, how did you join the Special Operations Division?"

Dire asked as he turned and started walking down the stairs, Shale followed him, she judged the tone of voice Dire had used when he had asked her.

It wasn't anger or annoyance, it was more curious then anything else as they walked down the stairs where a type 25 Spirt waited to deliver Dire back to the _Harbinger_.

"I was singled out for my swordsmanship skills and had been granted the title of commander after my mission to the Human world of Meridian… You are surprised by my appearance?"

Shale asked as Dire turned to face her, he shook his head as he spoke.

"Slightly, but not entirely…Female Sangheili in our legions are not unheard of… It is my crew that may take issue to you… I have no problem with you… Just unsure of you, but if you have earned your title, then your skill speaks for itself… Come, let us return to _Harbinger_ and depart, our mission remains…"

Dire muttered as the Spirt lowered its booms towards them as they climbed onto the dropship as the dropship flew towards Dire's flagship.

 **(SDV Heavy Corvette** _ **Harbinger of**_ _ **Resolve**_ **, 5 minutes later.)**

"A FEMALE!? OUR NEWEST OFFICER, THE COMMANDER OF OUR SPECIAL OPERATIONS IS FEMALE!?"

Buto roared as he stalked towards the group as Dire watched the Sangheili Ultra round on them, Dire watched the Sangheili draw his sword as Dire stared at him.

He was aware that Buto was a firm supporter of the old Sangheili culture, Dire understood that, there was some old ways of Sangheili culture that Dire had that drove him towards his current goals. He still knew that drawing a weapon meant it could not be sheathed once it was drawn until blood was split.

"Buto, to your station, now!"

Dire hissed before Buto swung his blade at Shale, he reached for his own when Shale drew her own T-1 Energy Sword, it crackled to life, as red as the blood of Humans.

Dire and the rest of the bridge crew watched as Shale flawlessly deflected the strike before lashing out with a kick which sent Buto crashing into the walls of one of the stations as she sheathed her weapon.

A drop of blood ran from Buto's face as Dire was speechless as Shale walked towards the rest of the Special Operation Sangheili to inform them of her transfer.

"I am sorry for that, Commander, I will introduce myself to Buto once he wakes up."

Shale stated as 2 of the Special Operation Unggoy dragged Buto towards the medical suite, another stopped to clean up the blood as Dire looked at the spot where Buto had crashed into with a clear face of impression.

"Well, if she will be commanding our Special Operations, I see no problem assisting her with her duties… She will be a fine addition to the crew."

Lekan stated, amusement as he chuckled as Dire looked at Shale and could only nod.

"Indeed, Lekan… Indeed."

Dire stated as he walked over towards the holotank, he motioned for another Sangheili to take charge of the weapons until Buto awakened.

"Plot our course into Slipspace, Lekan… Set our destination for the Vodin system… We will meet up with the rest of our fleet and then proceed to the planet."

Dire ordered as Lekan typed in the command as the Corvette jumped to Slipspace, Dire turned to the rest of his crew as he crossed his arms.

"We have 3 hours until we get to Vodin… Anyone who wishes to rest until our arrival is welcome to do so… But I want you to be completely focused on the assignment when we arrive…"

Dire ordered as he turned to Shale, she was speaking to the rest of the Special Operation soldiers in the bridge.

"Shale, we have 3 hours until we arrive at Vodin… Either retire to your quarters or use a Dream Shaper… I do not wish for any of the crew to be tired when we arrive at Vodin."

Dire stated as Shale walked towards him, she started into his dark blue eyes with her violet ones as she did so.

"If it is alright with you, Commander… I wish to stay on the bridge, I will use a Dream Shaper… But as a Special Operation Officer, I have a mission to run if I'm deployed… I will make sure the rest of the soldiers aboard the ship are ready for deployment when we arrive."

Shale explained as Dire nodded, he motioned for her to return to her station as he turned to Lekan.

"Wake me when we are 10 minutes from Vodin… I need some time to think on a battle strategy and clear my head…"

Dire stated as Lekan nodded, Dire continued out the door as Shale watched him as she turned back to speaking with the rest of the bridge crew and continued to speak.

 **(Dire's quarters, 1 hour later.)**

Dire continued to slumber as he thought of everything that had happened so far, he knew the Prophets didn't trust him. They had given him _Harbinger_ for a reason, they had granted him the role he had lost of Supreme Commander for a reason, that he understood.

What he didn't understood was why they had assigned Shale to his ship, he wasn't usually given missions that caused him to deploy many infantry, let alone Special Operation forces.

'Why was she assigned here… There are rarely female Sangheili in the Covenant, let alone a Special Operations Officer… She has skill with her blade, she wouldn't have been given a Bloodblade if she wasn't skilled… I must find out why she was assigned here.'

Dire thought to himself before the door slid open, Lekan stood in the doorway.

"Commander…. I realize you wanted me to awaken you when we arrived at Vodin, but we have arrived at the rendezvous point for the fleet… We are waiting for some of the fleet to arrive before we jump to Vodin."

Lekan reported as Dire turned to face the Sangheili officer, he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he did so.

"It is fine, Lekan… I simply am still suffering from the effects of behind woken up early… Contact the rest of the fleet and patch me through to their shipmasters… We will make the jump with the fleet to Vodin… We will defeat the humans and burn that planet to ash…"

Dire muttered, he cares not for the war in his mind, it was nothing more than an attempt to cement the Covenant and clear away another threat to their rule.

"I'm punching up the connection now, Commander… The fleet is outside our bridge window if you wish to view it."

Dire heard Lekan state as he walked to the bridge window and observed the Fleet of Glorious Inquiry.

He spotted 4 CRS class Light Cruisers, 2 CCS class Battlecruisers, an ORS Class Heavy Cruiser and 2 DAS Storm Cutters.

"I expected more Executioner class vessels in the fleet… Hmm… Mainly cruisers… Lekan."

Dire muttered as he turned to the navigations officer as he looked at his console and then back to Dire to speak.

"The connection didn't work, we have to resort to messages, I am sending them the regular messages that we would send in this case… We will arrive at Vidin in 2 hours after we jump, Commander."

Lekan reported as Dire shook his head in annoyance as he crossed his arms as he walked over to the Holotank.

"Prepare the rest of the crew for battle in an hour and a half then… I'm awake weather I wanted to be or not… Tell the rest of the fleet to prepare for a jump."

Dire ordered, resting his hands behind his back.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I said this chapter would be done on Wednesday… Why I'm uploading a chapter so early is due to the fact that I already have a story planed for then. As for Shale and how she was treated? Buto is one of the Sangheili who likes the old ways where the Sangheili Females stay and run the homes while the males fight, I didn't put that in there to put her down. Next chapter will be on Next, next Monday and will show the opening of the battle of Vodin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Battle of Vodin

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 2300-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2532, Vodin,** _ **SDV**_ **heavy class corvette** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

Lekan watched from his post as _Cleansing Devotion_ and _Glorious Salvation,_ the two _DAS-class Storm Cutter_ s retreated to the edge of the system. He turned back to his console as information on the Human Fleet trickled in.

Ahead of them was a UNSC fleet that outnumbered them greatly, 12 frigates, Ranging from _Paris-_ class Heavy Frigates to Stalwart _and Charon_ \- class Light Frigates. 2 _Epoch-_ class Heavy Carriers floated in the middle of the fleet, presumably one was the fleet's

Backing them up was at least 2 dozen _Gladius_ -Class Heavy Corvettes. 8 Cruisers which were both _Halcyon-_ Class Light Cruisers, _Marathon_ Class Heavy Cruisers and _Valiant_ class Super Heavy cruisers.

There was also dozens of Fighters, making Lekan wonder if the Humans had any other forces on the surface. 

"They knew this was coming…"

Lekan mused as Dire turned to face him, his ocean blue eyes brimming with anticipation before he turned back to the holotank.

"We have been attacking several human colonies, Lekan, it is only natural for the humans to prepare for combat…. Still, amassing a fleet like this, on a Human Colony that doesn't have any strategic value? It is interesting…"

Dire said as the UNSC fleet started to respond to the Covenant forces as Dire turned to Lekan, 6 frigates and 8 Corvettes were approaching them while the rest of the fleet stood its ground.

"Order the _Reaper of Prayer, Unyielding Transcendence_ and _Truth and Intent_ to make a pass by their line, do not directly engage them yet, but fire plasma cannons and plasma torpedoes, us _Glorious Solace, Undying Conversion_ Valorous _Penance_ and _Cleansing Resolve_ will engage that battle group charging us."

Dire ordered, Lekan looked at the Supreme Commander with surprise. He had just ordered that the two CCS-Class Battle Cruisers and ORS class Heavy cruiser make a strafing attack on the Humans while _Harbinger_ and the 4 CRS- Light Class Cruisers engaged the battle group attacking them.

"Send the order, Lekan. Rtutan, fire plasma canons!"

Dire ordered as Lekan and Rtutan typed in their commander's commands as _Harbinger_ and the CRS Class Light Cruisers opened fire, destroying 2 of the Corvettes as Archer missiles streaked towards them.

"The Humans are putting up a valent fight for ones backed into a corner."

Lekan muttered as Dire watched the missiles evaporate when the pulse lasers hit them and the others were evaded with only a quartet of missiles hitting the 3 ships.

"They aren't backed into a corner, Lekan, they outnumber us 2 to 1 and they are already showing their teeth… Keep up the fire, don't let them regroup."

Dire muttered as he watched the cruisers make their flyby, firing their plasma cannons and plasma torpedoes at the fleet, gutting at least 4 frigates and leaving a _Halcyon_ class Cruiser damaged.

"Another 2 Human Corvettes are destroyed, Commander… They are increasing their fire; Human Reinforcements are inbound."

Dire heard Lekan report as the Supreme Commander turned back to the holotank to observe the battle.

"Tell them to make another flyby, launch a Talon of Seraphs… Keep up that bombardment of their fleet."

Dire ordered as Shale turned to look at the Supreme Commander who turned to the bridge window to observe another corvette be tore to pieces by _Harbinger's_ cannons.

"1 cruiser down, at least half a dozen frigates gutted, _Reaper's_ shields are depleted."

Lekan reported as a _Charon-_ class frigate was torn in half by _Harbinger's_ plasma cannons. Dire watched the Talon of Seraphs finally engage the UNSC forces.

"Another pass, there's a break in their forces on the left flank… Some of their unit are attempting to retreat, Commander."

Lekan reported to Dire who was watching one of the cruisers and one of the carriers and a handful of escorting Frigates make a jump to Slipspace as he cursed.

"Tell the cruisers to make another pass on their left flank, tell _Devotion_ and _Salvation_ to move up, they are going assist the strafing attack... Once you have a shot at the carrier, tell the Seraphs to make a run at the carrier."

Dire ordered, he didn't expect the Humans to be able to jump to Slipspace so close to orbit, he had expected his Storm Cutters to intercept the ships.

"Their Heavy Cruiser and most of their frigates were destroyed, their remaining units are retreating to the surface."

Lekan reported as the Seraphs finally made a pass at the Carrier, _Transcendence and Truth_ disabled the Carrier with their plasma torpedoes as they advanced on the retreating UNSC fleet.

"The human's spine has been shattered, they have been defeated…"

Rtutan muttered as Dire turned to face his subordinate, he nodded, he knew better then think the humans defeated.

They had retreated, adapting a new strategy to encircle and ensnare the fleet of Glorious Inquiry, they would engage the fleet on the surface and then trap them in orbit, leaving them easy prey.

"Pursue them, but make sure not to let them get in the way… Shale, you and your legion is to assault the human structure that reaches orbit… We will deploy you as we enter orbit… Lekan, Tell _Reaper, Truth_ and _Transcendence_ to pursue those Human vessels… But that they are to burn everything they see… _"_

Dire ordered, turning back to the holotank as he sat in his command seat, he watched the Human structures grow closer as Shale and her Special Operation Sangheili and Unggoy leave the bridge to grab their equipment and weapons.

"We and the Attack Ships will lead the bombardment, deploy our infantry and launch the deployment pods… This battle is going to be much more dangerous then you assume it will be, Lekan…"

Dire ordered as _Harbinger_ shuddered as 50 deployment carapaces were launched at the planet, he watched them as the Covenant fleet entered atmosphere while the plasma bombardment mortars warmed up.

"Commence bombardment, launch Banshee strikecraft…"

Dire commanded while _Harbinger_ and the 4 CRS class Light Cruisers around _Harbinger_ fired their energy projectors and launched plasma torpedoes, _Harbinger_ added its own fire to the song of destruction as explosions and melted ground was kicked up.

 **(Vodin's Orbital Elevator.)**

Shale stabbed through the Marine as she looked up to see 8 Banshees dueling UNSC Falcons, she turned to see her lances engaging UNSC Marines.

"Shale, what is your progress? We are commencing bombardment now… What was your legion deployed for?"

Dire asked over her Infiltration Harness as she looked down at the _SDV_ class Corvette leading the fleet in bombardment as she turned and shot a Marine with her Type-51 Covenant Carbine as she responded.

"We are clearing the humans from the structure… The humans fight more feverously then usual… I have seen this only one time…"

The Special Operation Commander Sangheili hissed as Dire was silent, both Sangheili knew what the Humans fighting more fiercely meant, Dire had heard it over a transmission at Meridian.

"A demon… Hurry and slay him, the Humans will regroup soon and I will not engage them on two fronts, you and I know they only allowed us to enter orbit…"

Dire started as Shale engaged her active camouflage and started to climb the tower, pausing to cut down a group of marines as she finished Dire's train of thought.

"They mean to entrap us on the surface and decimate us… Yes, they are adapting to our plan… I will make haste to kill the Demon and then we will return to _Harbinger._ "

Shale stated as she arrived at the top of the skyhook as she looked at 3 slain Sangheili as she rolled out of the way of a burst of fire.

"Demon… You will die… By my hand… It is the will of the Prophets…"

Shale growled as she drew her Bloodblade and began hunting for the Spartan which had ambushed her, she would find the Demon and slay him.

 **(** _ **SDV Harbinger of Resolve.)**_

Dire watched a Unit of Marines and a tank vanish in a fire ball from one of _Harbinger's_ plasma mortars as a _Paris_ class Heavy Frigate crashed to the ground, there was also several UNSC Warships which the cruisers had engaged.

"Continue bombardment, burn through every Human you see… Prepare the fleet for-…"

Dire started to say before Lekan spoke up from his post as the bombardment continued, the Sangheili sounded either relieved or anxious.

"Commander, the Cruiser is back, and with the rest of the Human fleet that retreated to the planet!"

Lekan reported as Dire cursed, the bombardment was only 30 percent complete and would take at least 10 more minutes to reach 50 percent of the main Human settlements.

"Launch every Seraph we have and order the cruisers to engage them… We deal with them and then pick up Shale and her Legion, the Humans are going to entrap us and then cut us down before we can return to Covenant space."

Dire ordered as the 3 Dozen Seraphs sped towards the UNSC fleet as _Harbinger_ and its _CRS Class Light Cruisers_ rose to engage the UNSC fleet, giving the planet a few more blows with their weapons.

 **(With Shale.)**

Shale slashed at the Spartan which had engaged her, she had managed to locate the Demon after he ambushed with an assault rifle. He had run out of ammo for his weapon and had discarded it when Shale had sliced through the weapon.

"You have slain my brothers, Demon… Your lifeblood will stain the ground where you fall!"

Shale hissed as she ducked out of the way of gunfire as her shields flared, the Spartan advanced before Shale lunged out of the shadows, wrapping her hand around the firearm.

"Face me with honor… Demon… I will not be slain by you, not here, nor ever, I swear it on my honor!"

Shale hissed as the Spartan headbutted her, staggering her slightly before she headbutted the Spartan, much harder, she slashed at the Spartan, only to miss him and slice through his pistol.

The Spartan rolled out of the way and tossed the ruined weapon away before drawing his Combat Knife as Shale readied herself for a true fight as the ground shuttered under them.

 **(With Dire.)**

Dire watched as the Human cruiser was bisected by _Reaper's_ Energy Projector as the Human Corvettes and Remaining Frigates continued engaging the Covenant Fleet, a frigate was destroyed by plasma cannons as the UNSC fleet descended on them.

"Commander, we are detecting Slipspace ruptures in the upper atmosphere, their Human…"

Lekan reported as Dire cursed and considered his options, he had already ordered for the ground units to be deployed back to the fleet and the remaining transports were making their return now.

"Make for atmosphere, tell the rest of the fleet to jump… Bring us to the skyhook… We are retrieving Shale then departing."

Dire ordered as the Covenant Fleet finished off the last of the corvettes and drove off the remaining Frigates, they started ascending towards orbit to make jumps as _Harbinger_ accelerated towards the orbital elevator.

Lekan gave the order for any Covenant Forces on the structure to return to _Harbinger_ as 2 destroyers descended towards them.

Lekan was about to say something when Dire gave a simple order as they neared the destroyers in front of them.

"Fire on the orbital stucture with the plasma cannons… Bring it down and send a Spirt for Shale…"

Dire ordered as Rtutan sent the command and the cannons turned and fired on the Orbital Elevator.

 **(With Shale.)**

Shale kicked the Spartan back as she dodged one of his stabs before punching the Spartan in the chest, knocking him off his feet as the ground under them started to fall apart.

"What?!"

Shale asked herself before realizing that the battle must have destroyed the structure below them.

She was only barely able to rely on her senses as she tried to parry the Spartan's knife as she felt the blade hit her in the stomach, not enough to scar presumably but enough to draw blood, she slashed the Spartan across the chest in revenge, knocking him to the ground, finishing their fight.

The Spartan fell through a hole in the platting as Shale watched him fall before a Spirt caught up to the falling platform.

"Commander, the Supreme Commander is departing, the Humans are pressing their attack!"

One of her Special Operation Sangheili stated as Shale nodded and leapt onto the dropship as it pulled away and sped towards _Harbinger_ as the elevator collapsed where Shale was standing.

 **(With Dire.)**

 _Harbinger_ sped away from the shattered orbital elevator as it crushed the Destroyers under its bulk as they had moved to engage _Harbinger_ when the warship had destroyed the orbital elevator.

Dire felt the corvette break orbit as Shale's Spirt docked with _Harbinger_ as 3 dozen human warships bared down on the Covenant Flagship.

"Lekan?"

Dire asked as alarms blared as all of the UNSC ships locked onto the lone Covenant warship.

"Locked in, Commander."

Dire heard the navigational officer report as Dire made the motion to jump to Slipspace which the Warship did as all the ordinance was fired only to miss the Covenant Flagship.

With the battle concluded, Dire turned and walked off the bridge, curious as to what had happened with Shale and her soldiers on Vodin's surface.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I showed the entire battle of Vodin, it wasn't a major battle in the war so I shortened the battle. As for the Spartan Shale fought and why the fleet was so massive? That Spartan is Randal, a Spartan from Halo Nightfall. The UNSC fleet was because of how early in the war the battle was and the fact that the UNSC had more ships at the time. Next chapter will be Next Thursday and will show a timeskip. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Assault on Arcadia

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2544, Actium,** _ **SDV**_ **heavy class corvette** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

The Fleet of Glorious Inquiry had grown in 11 years, 2 more ORS- _Class_ _Heavy Cruiser,_ 6 _CRS- Class Light Cruisers 3_ _CCS_ - _Class Battlecruisers 4_ _Storm_ _Cutters_ and 4 _CPV-Class Heavy_ _Destroyers_ had joined the fleet.

Dire had grown into one of the most feared Commanders in the Covenant Military, alongside the _Fleet of Particular Justice_. Covenant forces sent by the Prophet of Regret had invaded Actium.

When massive Covenant ground losses were taken, _Harbinger_ and the fleet had been dispatched to glass the planet.

Dire watched the glassing of the planet as the last Human Cities were destroyer by the Battlecruisers of the fleet as the rest of the fleet was in orbit blockading the planet.

"Dire… Commander."

Dire heard from behind him as he turned to face Shale behind him.

She and her Lances of Special Operations soldiers hadn't been deployed due to the fact that ground combat was over and there were no special operations for the Covenant to dispatch her.

"Yes, Commander? Lekan, prepare for the fleet to return to _High Charity_."

Dire ordered to Lekan who started to type in the command as the Sangheili officer left the bridge with Dire following.

"You do seem distracted… Are you not celebrating the destruction of the Humans?"

Shale asked as they walked to the _Harbinger's_ ministerial cloister, a spot where the dignitaries and commanders usually visited on the ship.

"Perhaps, but the destruction of the Humans seems more like honor less slaughter… Battles I enjoy, Shale… But this isn't a battle…"

Dire stated as Shale tensed, she had served with Dire for 11 years and she knew he kept his personal thoughts to himself. Baring the Heresy, he sounded like he was stating, she decided to give the Sangheili commander the benefit of the doubt.

"How? These Humans defy the Great Journey, Dire… They should be exterminated, then the Great Journey will save us all…."

Shale stated as they reached the terrace of the ship as Dire shook his head, he looked at her as if she was a naïve youngling.

"And how is it that we haven't encountered these Humans before the Prophets declared them our enemy? Why weren't these Humans absorbed into the Covenant? We never welcomed them like the Kig Yar, who were nothing more than pirates, then the Unggoy, whom were nothing more than tools to us…. Sangheili enjoy battles of Honor, Shale… I enjoy battles of honor, a fair fight with an enemy, to test them and dismantle them if they are a threat… But the Humans are not, we glass their world but they have no means to attempt to counter us here…"

Dire muttered, he realized he sounded like a Heretic but knew Shale would not attack him here, there was no honor in the action.

"We… I, enjoy combat with honor, Shale… Just like any Sangheili… It isn't that I do not enjoy destroying enemies… It is that I do not see the honor in this action… I do not see why Humans face us when we have not heard of them in all of our Ages… You are a warrior, look at this as a Sangheili warrior for your clan… Not as a soldier in the Covenant… And you will see what I see… I will meet you back on the bridge… We have a report with the Hierarchs to file."

Dire stated, leaving Shale in the room as her hand, which had crept to her Bloodblade, fell from her side, she felt shocked at Dire's words.

 **(Covenant Holy City,** _ **High Charity.**_ **)**

A Spirt-class dropship headed towards _High Charity_ as Dire looked at the screen for the dropship.

Dire had left Lekan in command of the ship and had ordered the rest of the fleet to be resupplying or repairing their ships while he was away.

"I will be reporting the battle to the hierarches… I will return to the landing zone in 1 hour… What of you, Commander?"

Shale asked as Dire waited for the dropship to land before speaking as they stepped off the dropship.

"I wish to find our next assignment and then see about the Fleet of _Glorious Inquiry_ , one of my officers reported that we will be receiving a new Legion of warriors and equipment…"

Dire muttered as Shale nodded and split away from him as he turned and came face to face with a face he didn't expect to meet.

"Cousin? What brings you to the Holy City?"

Dire asked as the Zealot in question turned to him, his purple armor shown in the bright light as the two Zealots regarded each other.

Thel 'Vadamee, one of the youngest Supreme Commanders in the Covenant and the Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. Thel and Dire were not direct cousins, but they had sparred together as teenagers.

"Dire… What brings you here is what I should be asking, I thought you were on a mission to destroy a human colony… You cleansed the humans already?"

Thel asked as Dire nodded, both Supreme Commanders looked each other in the eye, Dire was not as feared as Thel but he could assume that the Humans had thought of a major threat due to the efforts that they had expended to kill him.

"Yes, most of the Humans were already slain when my fleet had arrived… I was just about to retrieve my next assignment and then return to _Harbinger_ … It might not be as fearsome as _Seeker of Truth_ … But _Harbinger_ has served me well on my campaigns… What brings you here?"

Dire asked as a transmission was sent to his communication equipment, he filed it away for being viewed later.

"The same reason… Rtas had been sent to report to the Prophets… I was waiting for him before departing on my next assignment…"

Dire heard Thel say as Dire nodded and crossed his arms before turning as Clare walked over to him, her meeting with the Prophets seemed to be concluded.

"Commander, I managed to get our new assignment from the Prophets… Commander 'Vadamee… I am sorry, I didn't see you there."

Shale muttered, she whispered her words as Dire nodded, their business in _High Charity_ was concluded then.

"Then we shall depart for _Harbinger_ and carry out our mission, Shale… I was just wrapping up a talk with Thel…. Good to see you again… May your guidance on the path to the Great Journey remain pure."

Dire stated with a bow which his cousin returned, he looked at Shale for a moment then walked off as Dire and Shale returned to their Spirt which lifted off and flew towards _Harbinger,_ which a _DCS-Class Support_ _Ship_ was next to the ship as the Spirt docked with the warship and landed in its hanger.

"Get some rest and inform your second that we will be arriving at our destination in 6 hours… I will be in my quarters if you need me."

Dire ordered as he turned and walked back to the bridge, while there weren't any permanent rooms on _SDV-Class Corvettes_ , Dire had ordered that the officers at least get small pods to sleep in, allowing the command officers a chance to rest before their next mission while new ones were rotated in for the duration of the mission.

Dire entered the bridge to find his officers around him, since Vodin, _Harbinger_ had been blessed with many honors, chief among them being Dire besting the fleet above the planet with limited forces and Shale defeating a Demon.

Dire turned to Lekan who nodded at him and then went back to his typing as the support ship began to lift away.

"Replenishment and repairs complete, Commander, we are ready to depart at your order."

Lekan reported from his console as Dire considered going to his command chair at the other end of the ship, a mark that.

"Activate Slipspace engines and jump, Lekan… We have a convoy to intercept… I was told the convoy contains a holy relic."

Dire stated as the crew turned to look at Dire who simply motioned for Lekan to input the coordinates and make the jump to Slipspace as he turned to Shale.

"There is a Holy Relic aboard the Human flagship… You have the honor of retrieving that relic."

Dire stated as Shale looked around, the rest of the Special Operation Sangheili and Unggoy on the bridge turned to look at her.

Any Sangheili would have killed for the opportunity to retrieve a Holy Relic, their honor demanded they risk their lives for even a single relic, minor or not.

The fact that Dire felt nothing for the Relic seemed like Hersey, Dire did not seem to care as _Harbinger,_ _Resolve, Solace_ , _Transcendence,_ and _Truth_ two of Dire's CRS-Class Light Cruisers and two of his CSS-Class Battlecruiser jumped to Slipspace.

 **(** _ **SDV-Class Heavy Corvette Harbinger of Resolve**_ **, 2 hours later** _ **Arcadia.**_ **)**

6 UNSCships made up the convoy which consisted of _3_ - _Paris_ Class Heavy Frigates, _2-Halberd_ Class Heavy Destroyers, all escorting the _UNSC Prophesy,_ a _Halcyon_ -Class Light Cruiser, a small amount of Longsword and 6 Sabre fighters backed them up.

 _Harbinger_ and its fleet dropped out of Slipspace 2 kilometers ahead of the convoy as they launched 2 Talons or 16 Seraph fighters to engage the Broadswords.

"Bring us closer… _Transcendence_ , _Truth_ , engage those destroyers, _Solace, Resolve_ , engage the frigates… Rtutan, target that cruiser… Shale, get to the drop pods… Lekan, bring us over that cruiser and have the Seraphs escort us…."

Dire ordered as the cruisers started to open fire, _Truth_ and _Transcendence_ fired their plasma cannons at the destroyers, causing them to split away to engage and evade the plasma.

Dire watched _Harbinger_ draw closer to the cruiser, they wouldn't be able to directly engage a cruiser but the Seraphs could as they zoomed ahead to distract and engage the fighter escort.

"Launch drop pods when we reach the apex over that cruiser… Then pour all power to shields and engines and back us away."

Dire ordered, normally he would have had _Harbinger_ engage the support ships while one of his cruisers engaged the Human cruiser.

This time, however, he expected the humans to be busy dealing with the boarders and fighters to be able to destroy _Harbinger_.

"Approaching Apex… Human missiles incoming, firing pulse lasers to counter."

Lekan reported as _Harbinger_ flew over the cruiser, its plasma cannons firing at the ship as the cruiser fired its point defense guns, draining the shields of the corvette.

"In position, rerouting power to shields and engines… Pods away, shields on port side at 20%."

Lekan reported as 100 insertion pods were launched, they got through the ship's defenses as the cruiser was too focused on attacking the Seraphs to direct much fire through as _Harbinger_ sped away, its shields damaged.

 **(UNSC** _ **Prophesy,**_ **Shale.)**

Shale stabbed through an ODST as he fell to the ground and she drew her Carbine as she started to lead Special Operation Sangheili and Unggoy through the ship as the Sangheili started to deactivate their active Camouflage.

"Find the Holy Relic, tear the ship apart!"

Shale ordered as she activated her Active Camouflage and led her soldiers and a lance of the Silent Shadow into the ship.

"Shale, this is Dire, make your extraction quick, we have fully engaged the humans and their communications are jammed but I don't know how long we can fight them without alerting the humans."

Dire stated as Shale sneaked deeper into the Cruiser, she would get her objective done, even if Dire and the fleet had to retreat.

 **(With Dire.)**

 _Harbinger_ fired on one of the remaining frigates as Dire growled in anger, he turned to Lekan and motioned for him to send the order for the reinforcement fleet to come in.

It was something that Dire didn't want to bring in, but it seemed he had no choice.

 _Reaper of Faith_ and two _CRS-Class Light Cruisers_ along with 2 Lichs dropped out of Slipspace, they started to fly towards the UNSC fleet.

"Box them in, naturalize their cruiser's weaponry… Take out everything else… Only that cruiser and the relic on it matters."

Dire ordered as _Harbinger_ destroyed one of the remaining frigates as it completed its circuit around the fleet, the remaining 2 Frigates and one destroyed responded by launching Pelicans towards _Prophecy._

"They are trying to reinforce the garrison on that ship… Send the Lichs and reinforcements in… Reduce their fleet to glass."

Dire ordered as _Reaper_ launched 3 _Type-28_ boarding craft or 'ticks' as _Harbinger_ launched its 2 _Spirt-_ Class Dropships, followed by the rest of the fleet launching Spirt and type- 44 Phantom class Dropships.

Dire ordered the remaining Seraphs to regroup and attack the _Prophecy_ to take out its guns, he also had to worry about the ship being self-destructed as it would take out hundreds of troops, including Shale.

Dire watched as the remaining destroyer was bisected by one of his Battle cruiser's energy projector as _Harbinger_ and _Reaper_ fired at the two frigates with their plasma cannons.

That was when things went wrong in the form of UNSC reinforcements, a carrier, 3 Light Cruisers, 6 more destroyers and a dozen frigates.

Dire grunted and turned back to the holotank, he admired whomever was in charge of the Human's war efforts.

They wished to die fighting, an honor Dire would grant them before they fell to him… Possibly.

 **(With Shale.)**

Shale stabbed a Human crewman as the soldier grabbed for his magnum, as she made her way towards the bridge, the Shipmaster would know where the relic was, she would find the relic even if it meant slaying every Human aboard the ship to do so.

She hadn't heard anything from Dire, he had dispatched over a dozen dropships to drop off reinforcements to aid her.

The sounds of plasma weapons and gunfire let her also know the boarding craft had entered as well, Humans and Covenant soldiers were battling all over the ship but it was clear the Covenant were killing as many humans as they were losing soldiers.

"Shale… Human fleet… Engaged us, may have to… retreat… finish… mission."

Shale heard from Lekan over her armor as she pried open the doors to the bridge, one of Dire's Seraphs had made a strafing run on the bridge while she and her lances of Special Operation troops combed through the rest of the ship.

They hadn't shattered the glass but they had damaged its controls and maimed the bridge crew.

She and two of her Special Operation Sangheili entered the bridge, Shale slashed an ODST whom grabbed his rifle, her soldiers shot each of the humans with their Plasma Rifles, an honorable death as she watched a human in a uniform she guessed belonged to a shipmaster, he was reaching for a console when Shale seized him by the neck and slammed him into the console, cracking it.

"Where is the Holy Relic, Human? Tell me… And I will make your death swift and painless."

Shale hissed, deceiving her Active Camouflage and bringing her Bloodblade up to the Captain's face as he chuckled.

"Not going to happen, Hindgehead… And with the Spartans and Delta fleet coming to back us up, that relic is going to be ours or be dust…"

The captain hissed out while laughing as Shale grunted in annoyance before slashing the captain and leaving his corpse to fall to the bottom of the bridge as she turned to her soldiers.

"Find the relic, disable the engines and find it… Slay every human you find until we find it."

Shale ordered as the two Sangheili nodded and ran for the door as Shale turned back to the bridge window.

She could see that more human ships had joined the battle and had fully engaged Dire and his fleet, that was what Lekan meant and it explained why Dire hadn't contact her earlier after sending her reinforcements.

Shale knew that if she and her lances did not hurry, the Humans would send more soldiers then even she could handle and they would all be slaughtered.

"By the light of the Great Journey, I shall not fail…"

Shale whispered before activating her camouflage and leaving the bridge as the _Prophesy_ shook.

 **(With Dire.)**

Dire watched the Seraphs take out the last of the _Prophesy's_ weapons as they flew around the ship, engaging Human fights while Dire and the rest of his fleet continued to engage the UNSC reinforcements.

"Take out the frigates first then the cruisers, order _Reaper_ to spin up its main projector and target the human carrier, protect the battle cruisers!"

Dire ordered as Harbinger shot down two Longswords with its Pulse Lasers, only for another batch to take its place.

 _Harbinger_ continued to target and fire away at the Human fleet, Dire had ordered the fleet to split up, he knew the Humans would launch a volley from their main cannons at any ship that was unlucky enough to get in their range.

This also had the unfortune effect of meaning plasma torpedoes and archer missiles were scattered all throughout space as the two fleets tore at each other.

"Their command ship is staying back, launching fighters only… Why?"

Lekan asked as Dire looked and watched the battle, every detail, every shot was seen by him.

"They have the firepower but not the resilience to handle a direct battle…. Target their command ship… We will decapitate their fleet."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This chapter was going to be longer but I didn't have the time to do so. As for Thel and the raid? If this story was going any faster, it would have already been at Halo 2 by now. Next chapter will either be next week or the week after that and will show the second half of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Growing Heretics

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 2300-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2544, Arcadia,** _ **SDV**_ **heavy class corvette** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

The Fleet of Glorious Inquiry had withstood the might of the UNSCs best efforts to destroy them.

They were fairing the same here as 2 of the Human cruisers were destroyed, one by one Dire's Battlecruisers which split the ship in half with its energy projector.

The other had been destroyed by plasma cannon fire by _Harbinger_ and _Reaper_.

"Shift fire to the frigates, keep the rest of the destroyers and Cruisers at bay, they are weak but fast… And strafe those smaller ships with the Seraphs."

Dire ordered while watching the battle, Dire saw that the rest of the Human capital ships had withdrawn near the Human carrier.

Probably to protect themselves from direct fire and to coordinate fire on the rest of the fleet. Dire looked at the disabled _Prophesy_ , the desire of both fleets at the moment.

Dire kept his focus on the battle, worrying about Shale accomplished nothing, winning the battle would be the only way to get that accomplished.

He turned to the battle on the holotank as he started to issue more orders to the rest of the fleet.

"Accelerate towards their command ship, we will decapitate their command ship and end this… Tell _Reaper_ to fire its main energy projector at the Flagship."

Dire ordered as _Harbinger_ began to move towards the Carrier that served as the Flagship of the fleet. 2 _Charron_ -Light Class Frigates tried to intercept the Corvette but were destroyed by a spray of Plasma Torpedoes from Dire's Light Cruisers.

2 of the _Halcyon_ \- Class Light Cruisers turned to fire on _Harbinger_ as _Transcendence_ and _Truth_ fired on them with their plasma cannons, forcing them away.

"Order _Transcendence_ and _Truth_ to fire main projectors on the cruisers… Target the flagship with all plasma canons, Rtutan…"

Dire ordered just as _Reaper_ fired its forward projector, lighting space up and lancing the ship through the top decks and weakening the ship as _Harbinger_ and the Carrier began to slug it out as Pulse Laser and Plasma Cannon met point defense guns and archer missile.

 **(UNSC** _ **Prophecy**_ **, cargo bay.)**

Shale tossed a dead ODST out of the way and cut down the last two Marines with his Bloodblade, she stepped over their bodies and into the cargo bay, the rest of the Soldiers and Crew had either evacuated the ship or had been slain by the Covenant Forces aboard the Light Cruiser.

She stepped over dozens of dead Marines, ODSTs, Sangheili, Kig Yar and Unggoy and towards the crates in the back of the room as she looked around the room.

"All who fall in our conquest do so knowing they will meet the light of the Great Journey… And I glorious Journey it will be."

Shale stated as she holstered her blade and pried the crate open with her claw to look inside.

"Dire, I have acquired the holy relic, I will return to the Hanger Bay for extraction."

Shale stated before hearing the whining of energy weapons as she turned and saw 2 Sangheili Ultras and a squad of Kig Yar minors.

"Commander Shale 'Zantakai…. You have the charge of Sacrilege on your blood…."

One of the Ultras stated as he lifted a Concussion Rifle at her as she growled at them and drew her Bloodblade.

"I have disgraced nothing, brother… Apologize… Or I will cut your tongue from your head!"

Shale hissed as the Sangheili roared and lunged at her as he tossed a T-1 Plasma Grenade at the Jackals which exploded and slaughtered the Jackals and left her and the two traitorous Sangheili.

 **(** _ **Harbinger of Resolve.**_ **)**

 _Harbinger_ fired on the carrier which had been disabled by _Reaper of Prayer's_ Energy Projector, which had destroyed the MAC cannon and the fact that the carrier wasn't designed for direct combat, just like _Harbinger_ was, leaving them on even footing.

Dire watched plasma cannon fire slam into the carrier, boiling its armor away and destroying its canons.

"Intensify forward fire, bring down that carrier… Finish off the rest of their fleet."

Dire ordered as he crossed his arms, he was about to return to his command chair but then Lekan spoke up.

"Commander, the Human Carrier has launched all of its escape craft and Dropships… All are headed for the remains of their fleet and us."

Lekan reported as Dire walked over the Holotank and saw that Lekan was right, all of the carrier's craft, minus the fighters were being launched towards them as Dire turned to Lekan.

"Pulse lasers, now…. Tell every warrior that isn't monitoring the ship to prepare for possible boarding."

Dire ordered as the ship fired and cut down all but two of the Pelicans which docked with the ship in the hanger bay.

Lekan, Dire, Buto and Rtutan and the rest of his warriors on the bridge all looked at each other before drawing their weapons and rushing towards the hanger bay.

This included 12 other Sangheili and 20 Unggoy as they entered the Hanger bay to see 20 marines.

"Kill them!"

Dire ordered before firing his Plasma Rifle with one hand and drawing his energy sword with the other as Lekan, Buto and Rtutan rushed past him, weapons drawn as one of the marines fell to the deck dead.

 **(UNSC** _ **Prophecy**_ **, Cargo Deck.)**

Shale ducked an energy sword from one of the _Evocati_ before kicking the other Ultra to the ground, Sangheili _Evocati,_ or Elite Ultras as the Human named them, were skilled, but not more skilled then a Sangheili Special Operation Commander, especially one who was trained in the use of Swordsmanship like Shale.

Shale blocked the Energy Dagger from one of the Elites before stabbing through the Elite and kicking the other away as he fired his concussion rifle at Shale who rolled out of the way of the weapon as she primed and threw two Plasma Grenades at theother Ultra.

She looked away as the grenades went off as she turned and walked out of the room where the rest of Dire's forces would be massing before returning to the rest of the fleet.

 **(SDV-Class Heavy Corvette** _ **Harbinger of Faith**_ **, Hanger Bay.)**

The Marines had been halfway dispatched, it had injured two elites but 11 of the Marines had beenslain.

Dire killed another with a stab to his chest as he fired and cut down another Marine with a burst of shots from his Plasma Rifle.

"Commander, I am returning to the hanger, there was a problem in the cargo bay but it seems any Humans and Demons aboard their cruiser have been routed if not slain."

Dire heard from his communicator gear as a shotgun wielding Marine fired at him, Dire ducked and the shot hit the hanger's shield.

"Report back to _Harbinger_ then, we are dealing with Humans, their command ship managed to board us with two dropships… We have dispatched half the humans aboard _Harbinger_ but we are still dealing with at least 9 soldiers… Give us five cycles and then come back."

Dire ordered as 2 more Marines were killed by a Plasma Grenade from one of the Unggoy as Dire cut another Marine down and kicked a second one to the ground before killing him with a burst from his Plasma Rifle before ducking away from the last 5 Marines fired at him.

Rtutan took down another Marine with a headshot from his carbine as Lekan fired his Concussion Rifle and finished off the last of the marines with his weapon.

Dire and the rest of the crew looked around, 2 Unggoy from the ship's assault forces, something Dire hadn't counted on, were dead and a third one was injured but the Marines were all slain.

Dire sighed and walked though the carnage before giving orders to the remaining crew as Shale's Type-25 Sprit dropship pull into the hanger bay.

"Take the Unggoy to the medical bay… We will bury them for their roles in defending the ship in 20 cycles… Look at the human dropships and clean up the hanger bay."

Dire ordered as Shale and her troops disembarked from the dropship and looked at the carnage filled hanger bay as the Huragoks started to repair the hanger bay with the other one towards the Pelicans.

"Commander 'Kogramee?"

Dire heard Shale ask as she and her troops moved into the ship, they surveyed the damage from the battle as the Huragok began to repair the ship around them.

Dire put his sword back on his belt and turned to face the Special Operations Commander.

"The Humans from their flagship had attempted to board us and capture _Harbinger_ … How was your mission?"

Dire asked as he walked to the shield window, the UNSC fleet had been routed, a few ships had been destroyed by the rest of his fleet, the humans had probably regrouped aboard one of the Cruisers and retreated, the others had probably ignored _Harbinger_ due to the fact that it was being boarded.

Dire turned to the rest of his crew and spoke to Lekan as he walked back towards the bridge.

"Set our course to one of our shipyards and tell them to prepare for our arrival… Shale, lock the relic away, there is a Prophet at the shipyard that we will pass the relic to… Repairs and replenishment for the fleet is needed first."

Dire ordered as the crew began to dispose of the Humans, some to duty and some to be dumped into space.

Shale looked at the carnage and then at the dropships which the Huragok began to take apart one of the Pelicans. Dire had defended his ship on his own with very little reinforcement while she had simply been sent to grab a relic, its importance to her unknown yet.

 **(Covenant Refinery, Ealen IV, 10 hours later.)**

Dire walked through the hallsof the Covenant base, Kig Yar, Unggoy, Sangheili, Mgalekgolo and Jiralhanae walked by him, DSC-Class Support Ships and Covenant shipyards above replenished and repaired his fleet above him.

He turned to see Shale behind him, there was a Minor Prophet at the planet, not the Minister of Fortitude, the section of the Covenant which Dire and Shale and the Fleet of Glorious Inquiry fell under.

"Commander."

Shale said as she caught up to the Supreme Commander, they started walking as Shale continued her talk.

"I have had issue with the warriors within the fleet… I suspect heretics…"

Shale stated, causing Dire to raise an eye at this, the Fleet of Glorious Inquiry was mostly loyal to Dire and Dire alone due to his victories, its weapons, ships and soldiers were all his to command.

"Explain, you mentioned two Sangheili Evocatus claim you were charged with Hersey on the Human Cruiser?"

Dire asked as the two walked, Shale nodded, causing Dire to frown, Shale outranked Evocati as a Special Operations Commander served the same rank as a Field Marshal did, they reported directly to their fleet's commander due to this.

"Yes, they accused me and then attempted to slay me to claim the relic… Why? Neither of us have strayed from the path of the Great Journey, why must they deem us so?"

Shale asked, causing Dire to frown once more, he remembered how he had told Shale to look at their goals as a soldier for the Sangheili and not just the Covenant.

Shale seemed to have ignored that advise, however, she did seem shaken from her battle.

Dire turned to her, this was the time to give Shale another pushes towards seeing clarity in their actions and how the Prophets have steered them to damnation.

"Shale… Our fleet has claimed many victories, many humans have fallen to our guns or had their words turned to ash, yes?"

Dire asked as they walked, Shale nodded, keeping her head high as she did so, Dire continued to speak.

"We have the attention of the Hierarches themselves, a rare move… But it may seem the Hierarches think we may be too successful… Perhaps they have set enemies within our very Covenant to test us… We need to protect ourselves… In battle, only the warriors who can defend themselves are worth anything…"

Dire stated, causing Shale to be speechless, her mandibles clacked back and forth, as if trying to physically digest the information.

"You mean, we must depend on ourselves and tend to ourselves besides the Prophets?"

Shale asked to which Dire nodded, he knew to whisper such words was heresy, he had had these talks with his crew before.

"Yes, if more heretics arise, tell me first…. These Heretics didn't enter the fleet without outside help and if 2 of them attempted to kill you, then there is little doubt that there will be more of them and their allies would know if you went to them for help in exterminating these heretics…. Return to _Harbinger_ , await my word, I have a meeting with the Minister and then we will depart…."

Dire lied, he didn't have a meeting with the Prophet, but if what Shale said was true, then he had more problems to look into. He had a feeling whom had sent these soldiers after them, but he guessed the years that followed would decide his guess.

He had no idea such a theory would be proven true in 8 years at a planet called Reach.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this arc of the story will be drawing to a close soon. Next chapter will show part of the battle of Reach and Dire and Shale's part in the battle, until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The Covenant/Human War Arc will be done in 10-15 chapters.**


	7. Invasion of Reach

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2552, August 22** **th** **Reach,** _ **SDV**_ **heavy class corvette** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

The Fleet of Glorious Inquiry came out of Slipspace over Reach's cities in the mountains.

Dire watched as his fleet took their positions, he had been planning his assault on the planet ever since _Long Night of Solace_ and the Fleet of Valiant Prudence had arrived near August 13th to the planet.

He was saddened to hear that Supreme Commander Rho 'Barutamee had been killed in a human attack. He would have made a powerful ally if Dire had arrived sooner.

"Commander, 2 cruisers and 3 frigates inbound… Commander Vadamee and the other fleets have engaged the bulk of the human fleet."

Lekan reported from his station, Dire turned to face him, he was no warmonger, he did not crave glory in senseless slaughter against an enemy like the rest of the Sangheili had… Like Shale didn't as well.

"Tell 2 of our battlecruisers to engage that fleet…. The human cannons in orbit are being sieged by the other fleets… Make for that human City below…"

Dire ordered, he would take out two of the human cannons in orbit, then lay waste to the city of New Alexandria, a city a brute Fleetmaster had already been destroying.

Dire watched as two of the frigate were diced up by plasma torpedoes, Dire had brought 3 CCS-Class Battle Cruisers, 6 CRS-Light Cruisers, 8 CPV-Class Heavy destroyers and 2 ORS-Class Heavy Cruisers.

The rest of the Fleet of Glorious Inquiry would join him for cleaning up human forces.

 _Harbinger_ fired its plasma canons at the last of the frigates as the fleet started to descend on the planet below, the frigate was torn in half by the canon fire and began to plummet towards the planet.

Dire had ordered 2 of his battle cruisers to glass the city after the humans had been beaten back, he watched one of the human canons begin to spin towards him, _Harbinger_ fired its plasma cannons and took cover behind one of the cruisers just as the round fired.

Dire watched the round impact the cruiser, disabling it, _Harbinger_ disabled the MAC cannon with its plasma cannons and descended towards the planet.

"Shale, the Brutes and their forces are besieging the city… I will send a few units to assist them… I want you and the rest of our forces to assault the landing bays… The humans are evacuating their forces and civilians there… Take them all out if you have to."

Dire ordered, his Battle Cruisers launched a wave of insertion pods towards the city, _Harbinger_ launched its 2 Spirt dropships towards the bays.

"Commence bombardment… Launch our Banshees and tear apart any humans you see… The Humans on this planet will burn and be crushed to ash and dust."

Dire muttered, he crossed his arms as _Harbinger_ bombarded the city with its plasma bombardment mortars.

Dire watched the explosions as Banshees were launched and the siege on the city began to intensify.

 **(With Shale and the Special Operation Legion.)**

Shale fired her T-51 Carbine as she stepped over the 4 Slain Marines, 4 Lances of Minor Elites, Hunters, Jackals and Grunts marched past her.

She ignited her Energy Sword and activated her Activate Camouflage, the Humans fleeing the Covenant would be slain by her armies or Dire's fleet.

They would be crushed one way or another, it was only a matter of time.

It was the squadron of Scorpions that stopped their advance.

 **(Bridge of** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

Dire watched the Jiralhanae continue their senseless slaughter of the Humans, they were killing humans without weapons, causing him to turn from the Holotank in disgust.

He hoped Shale wouldn't do the same, they would be better then the… Brutes as the Humans had called them.

Dire could think of no better name for the soldiers. He allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and relax.

He turned back to the Holotank which showed 3 more _SDV_ -Class Heavy Corvettes assaulting the city with them.

"Target the areas around the elevator, then the tower… And then the shore…. The Humans are going to push us on every front… It would be nothing more than glorious."

Dire ordered, he watched a Human tank vanish into fire when a bombardment mortar hit one of them.

He watched a wave of Banshees race into the city to destroy the Human forces within the city.

 **(Human Landing Bay, with Shale and her forces.)**

Shale watched the human tank explode from a Banshee strike as a squad of Wraiths started to move into the battle, she fired her Carbine and taking out 5 Marines which were trying to snipe at them.

She activated her Energy Sword and slashed a Marine before activating her Plasma Grenade and tossing it at a squad of Marines, it slaughtered them as they fell to the ground.

She stepped over the Marines while the Wraiths fired and destroyed another line of Marines while more Covenant forces began to set in.

"Push forward, leave nothing standing!"

Shale ordered while pumping her sword into the air.

 **(With Dire and the Covenant Fleet.)**

Dire watched more explosions shake the story, it was shocking to see the Humans press their attacks, they didn't regroup yet, but it was surprising nonetheless.

Dire couldn't do anymore to help the ground forces besides the bombardment since the other corvettes were blockading the entire city, blocking _Harbinger_ from proceeding deeper into the city at the moment.

"Commander, the Humans are taking out the front lines of Jiralhanae forces… Should we dispatch reinforcements?"

Lekan asked from his post, Dire turned to face his officer and growled in annoyance.

"No, the Jiralhanae are on their own… They are handling things on their own…"

Dire muttered, he walked back towards the Holotank while he continued to direct his forces assault on the city.

"Lekan, where are the Human Naval Forces? They are still all in orbit?"

Dire asked, the fact that the Humans had not even a single ship to spare for their assault.

"Not more than a human frigate, commander… Today seems to be a long day."

Lekan reported, Dire couldn't agree more.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short but its because next chapter is going to have a lot more action. Next chapter will show the end of the attack on the landing bay with Noble Team… And will show Dire's forces destroying the remains of the city. Until the 30** **th** **, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Assault on the city

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen Faith. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(2552, August 22** **th** **Reach,** _ **SDV**_ **heavy class corvette** _ **Harbinger of Resolve**_ **.)**

Dire watched the destruction of the city, 2 of his fleet's _CCS-Class Battlecruisers_ had joined him, he turned to the spaceport.

"It seems officer 'Zantakai and her forces have yet to destroy the spaceport, commander…. We are retrieving reports of our ground forces still engaging the Humans…."

Dire heard from Lekan, he grunted in response, he turned his attention back to the bombardment of the city, _Harbinger_ had yet to shoot down one of the escape ships, but that had been so they can bombard the city with their bombardment mortars.

"Commander, it seems one of the Brute Corvettes are moving towards the spaceport…."

Buto reported from his station, Dire turned his head to the holotank in surprise.

"What? We have orders to destroy the city…. What is he doing…."

Dire asked as he could hear the sounds of weapons being primed.

"What are those mongrels doing?"

Dire asked as he turned to give orders to Rtutan a second later before a shockwave nearly tossed him off his feet.

 **(With Shale and her soldiers)**

Shale tossed a Dead Marine to the side as she led her lances towards the Spaceport, a few Wraiths and Ghosts, had joined her, she was surprised at the fury of the humans, they fought even stronger then they did before, Shale could only guess as to why this was happening at the second.

"Shale, return to the _Harbinger,_ the Jiralhanae are preparing to bombard the spaceport…. The mongrels wish to wipe the humans out with strength over tactics…."

Dire ordered, he grunted in annoyance over the comm but was silent as Shale looked up to see a stream of missiles headed towards the Corvette in question as they bombarded the corvette.

"All forces, return to the _Harbinger_ …. We will have to regroup… Blasted Jiralhanae…"

Dire growled out, a pair of Spirt-class dropships, followed by Phantoms followed them down towards the fleet in question.

Shale let out a hiss in response, she had failed, and because a Jiralhanae had decided that the kill he could get was worth the lives of the Covenant forces…

 **(With Dire.)**

Dire watched as the SDV- Class Corvette began to plummet into the ocean, he and his fleet had retreated further into the sky to avoid missile fire, Dire had also ordered the Banshees he had deployed to act as escorts and attack fighters had been ordered to retreat as well.

"Recall our forces…. Damn the Jiralhanae, the city would be ash if they hadn't jumped the gun…. Has Shale and her lances returned to _Harbinger_ yet?"

Dire asked, he turned from the Holotank and started to walk away, he couldn't hide his disgust at the Brutes… 'Brutes'… There could be no better name for their species then the name the humans had given them.

"Her Spirt is still returning…. Shall we ready for plasma bombardment, commander?"

Lekan asked, Dire grunted a no from his mandibles as he walked towards the bridge doors.

"We can't and I won't slaughter Covenant Warriors…. We will be better than the brutes…. Contact the rest of our fleet and make sure they are following my battle plan… If any of them can join us…. Then all the better… I will be in my quarters if you need me…."

Dire ordered as he walked away from his soldiers, he didn't turn at all to make sure they could see him, he didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

"Commander…. The Commander has been growing more and more hateful of these missions…. I believe we might be turning on our allies soon…. Not that I can blame the commander for his views… The Jiralhanae are proving to be as stupid as they are aggressive…."

Lekan muttered, Buto grunted but said nothing, he too was growing impatient with the war, they would have overrun the city if they had been allowed to spearhead the assault.

Instead, they had lost a corvette, dozens of faithful Covenant warriors… and had been forced from the city.

"The Commander will fix things, Lekan…. He always does… I cannot blame him though…. This city would be nothing but ash and cinder if he had been allowed to command the assault on the city."

Buto muttered, he retrieved no words in response.

He didn't need to; their path was clear.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is shorter and will be the last one for now, I don't have many ideas for new chapters and I wish to deal with new stories at the moment… As for the attack on the city? Dire will change his course soon. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
